Heart Aino/Quotes
Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Heart: We'll show you the power of love! :Ragna: Yeah, that's not what I'm workin' with... Noel Vermillion :Heart: Come on, Noel! Love will give us strength! :Noel: Love? Well, I'm not a bad poet, I guess... Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Hey, Heart, remember that thing you promised? :Heart: Yeah, I'll make you something extra tasty once we're done! Platinum the Trinity :Heart: Prepare to feel our love power! :Luna: Luna's gonna give you everything she's got! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Heart: We've got the power of love on our side! :Celica: Just leave all the healing to me, Heart. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Heart: Are you ready, Mister Yu? :Yu: Of course. Our bonds--'' :Heart: ''and the power of love will never lose! Chie Satonaka :Heart: Boom! Heart Aino, at your service! :Chie: And here comes Chie Satonaka, with a bang! Akihiko Sanada :Heart: All you need is love, courage, and hope! :Akihiko: And I've got all that in my fists! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Heart: ''Please accept my love! :Hyde: You're not...asking me out, are you? Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Salvation for the righteous... :Heart: And punches for the bad guys! Mika Returna :Heart: Let's give 'em the ol' pow pow smack! :Mika: And then a big KA-BOOM! ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Hey, don't you have any weapons? :Heart: My fists and love are more than enough! :Ruby: Really? That's pretty amazing! ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Heart: ''Let's blast 'em with our love! :Yumi: No. My path of the shinobi is without mercy. ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Heart: ''Let's give 'em a big serving of love! :Akatsuki: Love!? ''Generic *''Boom! Kapow! Wham! Let's get 'em! *''Here we go! Heart Aino, ready to fight!'' *''Wait for me!'' Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: Get it now? This is--'' :Heart: ''The power of love! :Ragna: Ugh, you freakin... Noel Vermillion :Noel: Further resistance is futile. :Heart: Noel, you're so cool! :Noel: R-Really? Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Whew. After a hard day's work... :Heart: Nothing's better than dessert! Platinum the Trinity :Heart: I think they really felt your love, Luna! :Luna: Right? My next target's Master Jubei! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Heart: Whew, what a workout! ♪ :Celica: Great work, Heart! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Heart: We did it, Mister Yu! :Yu: Yeah. Our bonds and love prevail. Chie Satonaka :Chie: This is the power of blood, sweat, guts--'' :Heart: ''And love! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Whew... That was the best I could muster. :Heart: And all thanks to love! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Heart: ''Love has been served with all our hearts! :Hyde: You know what you're about, I'll give you that... Orie Ballardiae :Heart: Love will never be defeated! :Orie: Nor will justice succumb to evil! Mika Returna :Heart: Did you feel my Iron Fist Punch of Love? :Mika: Did you love my punches from these iron fists? ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''We can do anything with Crescent Rose... :Heart: And the power of love! ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Heart: ''Yaay! Love reigns victorious! :Yumi: And evil has been defeated. ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Heart: ''Now you know the power of love! :Akatsuki: Love's more dangerous than I thought. ''Generic *"''Love always prevail. Always." *"That was an extra large serving of love." *"That's the power of love." *"Worked up a sweat there." *"We're kicking butt today. Bring on the next one!" *"Love: max, courage: high - we can do anything!" Battle Quotes * "Fly!" * "Get um!" (Roz Toxo) * "Go, Party!" (Roz Toxo) * "Go!" (Roz Toxo) * "There's no way I'll lose!" (remaining player) * "You're in for a punching!" (remaining player) * "Hold your horses!" (Cross Burst) * "I don't think so!" (Cross Burst) * "I'm gonna do my best!" (Duo Change) * "Can't hurt me!" (blocking) * "Nice try!" (blocking) * "Let's do this!" (Cross Combo) * "Lend me your strength!" (Cross Combo) * "Let's switch for a bit!" (Active Switch) * "I refused to lose!" (Resonance Blaze) * "You ready? Heartful Punch!" (Amazing Heartful Punch Distortion) * "Just my love! Iron Fist Punch of Love!" (Iron Fist Punch of Love Distortion) * "Spin, spin, spin! Iron Fist Punch of Love!" (IronFist Punch of Love Distortion) Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Heart: The power of love is so strong within you! I can feel it! :Ragna: Like I said, the power of the Azure isn't-- Ugh, fine. Let's just go with that. Noel Vermillion :Heart: What are you writing Noel? I wanna see! :Noel: Kyagh! N-No way! This is... Um, it's a secret... Don't look at it! Makoto Nanaya :Heart: Dessert is served! The secret ingredient is love, and lots of it! ♪ :Makoto: Mmmm, it's so good! Your melon parfait is super tasty, Heart! It's like the harder I fight, the better the treats are! Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Alright! The power of love wins again! And my love for Master Jubei is the strongest of all! :Heart: That's right! As long as we've got love, we can get through anything! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Your Arcana is just incredible, Heart. I'm learning so much from you too! :Heart: Your magic is great too, Celica! And Minerva's awesome for always watching your back! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Heart: I feel so much love coming from your Persona! You feel it too, right, Party? :Yu: This power isn't just my own. It comes from the friends I want to protect. Chie Satonaka :Heart: Chie, do you wanna come over for sweets sometime? My family runs a bakery! :Chie: Ooh, sounds great! I'll take mine extra large, with a side of steak! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: I'm still not there yet... I know I can push myself farther. I haven't yet reached the strength I'm looking for! :Heart: So your love takes the shape of training? That's so awesome! ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Heart: ''So that's what you can do... That's really cool! Try not to burn yourself out, though. : Hyde: I'm trying. But there are some things worth giving my all for. I can't half ass anything when the stakes are so high. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Both justice and love are signs of righteousness... Two flowers growing from the same stem. :Heart: Yeah! I was just about to say the same thing! I think we're gonna be good friends, Orie! Mika Returna :Heart: Yay! That was a full serving of Love! :Mika: Victory! My heart was served in full too! ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Crescent Rose and I are one in the same! And given that a rose is a symbol of love... Does this mean I fight with the power of love, too? :Heart: You bet! I feel lots of love coming from you and your friend there! ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Heart: ''No matter the opponent, I'll take them on with the power of love! :Yumi: Love isn't necessary to striking down evil. It can be done with so much as freshly-fallen snow. ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Heart: ''Love can't be defeated! It can accomplish anything in the world! :Akatsuki: Given the outcome of our fight, I've no choice but to agree. ''Generic *"''C'mon, smile! The more you smile, the happier you'll be!" *''"Love shall always prevail! Always and forever!"'' *"They say you learn a lot about someone by fighting with them, but WOW, I REALLY got to know you!" *"Um, sorry to bother you, but... Could you please open your hand? It's kinda hard to shake hands with a clenched fist..." *"Thanks for the help, Party! We're gonna show everyone the power of true, honest love!" Category:Quotes